rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Burial at Sea
Sitemap ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- '' Burial At Sea --- --- --- DLC-itus (Slipshod is the Byword in the Game Industry) : Infinite + DLC - It is like the game developers don't know anything about how the Real World works (try to make Sci-Fi stuff that can ONLY be Fantasy the way they attempt to use/explain science/engineering/history/society. Ignoring Canon from the previous games is also frequently a hazard. --- --- --- BS Intrusion Into Rapture : DLC - We have the intrusion of the Infinite BS type (Fantasy) story/object-details/game-mechanics : New (yet the same, regurgitated) Vigors/Salts/Infusions/"magnetic"-Shields/Gear(s)/Vendings/Skyline - all being recycled Infinite BS mechanisms and things never seen before in Rapture (and contrary to what did exist). Even the lame 'Drinkable' Plasmid storyline is illogical (as forced upon the Player - A NEEDLESS DETAIL in the DLC). Who would bother (as in "Anyone With Common Sense") to put it into manufacturing production AFTER they discover it takes 10X as much of the already hard-to-get ADAM, to make it a 'Drinkable' product ???? (Would Suchong BE THAT STUPID particularly with Fontaine as his Boss ????) IS this all just there BECAUSE they didn't want to discard the Infinite:BS leftovers (underlying game engine mechanisms reshaped Vigor bottle Assets, same Vending machine system,same Vigor activation interface, Kinetoscopes, etc ...) ? Just some typical DLC Shortcuts where they simply discarded OUR Old Rapture elements (perhaps just to save resources to be able to introduce those new nonsensical elements). --- --- --- '''The BaSx DLC perverted our poor Rapture, turning it into the pile of the same shit Infinte BS's ' Columbia was ' :' Why did this Burial At Sea DLC sound more and more like the Finale episode of Twin Peaks ? Dancing midgets and all ... (quite bizarre was that - being the only episode I ever saw). That reweaving of the Daisy Story in with The Luteces became incredibly ludicrous -- ' 'Let this Cracker kill you so to be a better person ...' ' That was one of the STUPIDEST Politically Correct Piles of Excrement in ANY Game I've Seen. (('' ' Lets make this murderous blood-thirsty revenge-driven revolutionary into a (simple-minded) misunderstood Pawn of the Luteces, and thus sacrifice herself for the good of all -- WHAT A BUNCH OF FETID PC SHIT. ' )) linky to Stupidest Things seen in this benighted DLC --- --- --- '''Beating A Dead Horse' : So Burial at Sea was a thrown-together DLC genre-sellout - just a Contract Requirement for Levine&Co to dispose of, with little thought/care to preserve/build on what went before. Where does that leave us. Infinite BS (already) WAS 'beating a dead horse' of the original BioShock, a degeneration - poorly (and unimaginatively and illogically) replicating mechanisms from the previous games. New Elements they pretended would be in Infinite BS (ie- that *BIGGER* Skyline concept) WERE NOT delivered. Such wasted time/effort caused them to deliver an inferior product (with the marketing gimmicks/spiels/hype itself being more than the delivered ~8 hour gameplay ). The DLC similarly followed by polluting the original (Rapture) game setting with its Fantasy quantum bullshit, with more than a few game mechanics leftovers being poorly used and with many incompatible story changes. BTW, horses were considered old fashioned even before Columbia was built (and the writer's historically-challenged fixation brought bizarrely image-clingy robotized horses instead of the autos any sane techno-revolution would (and in the real world DID) bring. "Beating the Dead Concept " ... Calling something 'nostalgia' just isn't enough. --- --- --- Shitting on Our Rapture -- BaSx - How Many Times Can They Break the Canon - Let me Count the Ways... : This crap does whack our Rapture Canon over the head -- Its Fitzwilliam Darcy with a Tommy Gun, Don Corleone was an Alien... Pip becoming a Hannibal Lector. But then, Levine and his writers have severely bizarre/nonsensical ideas about America, Religion and History and Science, and how technology and societies work, as well. "Neat Ideas", unfortunately, don't automatically lead to great achievement. Even Fantasy has its prudent limits against free-wheeling laziness and stupidity. (('' "Even The Gods Stand Powerless Against Stupidity" - Roman Proverb '' )) Quantum_TimeTravel ---- ---- ---- ANALYSIS : Hugeness in a Place Which was Supposed to be Claustrophobic : Market and High Street - to huge inside even for an area of affluence. Those Columbia-like too huge interior spaces - hardly seen in original Rapture, and then usually only for non-mundane uses. The original theme of Rapture wasn't so voluminous, (even when many locations were just as Ritzy). The DLC overuses volume where it isn't needed. With the interiors THIS way, you'd wonder how anybody in Rapture could get cabin fever/claustrophobia -- needed for the BS2 plot element that required that head-shrinking stuff by Sofia Lamb. Even more, those ridiculously HUGE windows in Market/High Street (the 'large' ones in Neptunes Bounty were absurd enough). Old Rapture had practical-seeming limits on size (reasonable for someplace built under the sea where expenses increased astronomically with volume). Its NOW contradicted by the imposing Infinite:BS-type airy-ness, when it doesn't really belong. The fancy 'high rent' commercial district does not warrant that volume, with the engineering's incredible expense (like costing 10X what just 'Ritzy' would cost, and with windows that would HAVE TO BE 3 feet thick). Even the store interiors are horribly open/huge and largely under-utilized. Go look in a real city's "high-end" stores/shops and you will see they don't WASTE space. The in-game shops/stores are downright vacant/vacuous/empty looking - like 4/5ths of their merchandise was stolen, display counters and all. Being 'Big' to try to impress only goes so far (its cheap-assed lazy development instead of having more real content/detail). It made Columbia absurd, and does the same to Rapture. Big open areas might've been an excuse to re-use the the 'Skyline' game mechanic ??? Having this "Skyline" going through (interior) tight tunnel-like hallways, zipping in and out of doors/portals through all of Fontaines store/mall might have been a 'different' interesting experience. Unfortunately it was utilized meagerly in the DLC game - just a regurgitation of the idea. Even Infinite BS's skyline was originally to be much more than it finally was. But it was degraded into a bizarre local rollercoaster. They BOTCHED what was to be the games signature Feature. Here for BaSx it just got EVEN absurdly worse. --- --- --- BaS has Overly (as in ABSURDLY) Compressed Time for Its Events (Too Many Things Happened in too Short a Time) : ''' They (the hack BaSx writers) didn't much care apparently much about 'fit'/continuity to old Canon, and have some absurdly tight/overlapping timings and allowances for complicated things being/getting done (particularly technical developments that seem to have been achieved by a mere 'wave of the hand'). They try to squeeze every reference to the old games into this story, and its obviously done very poorly. * Sept 17 Fontaine "Dead" - His Dept store is soon seized. Suchong starts working for Ryan, eventually works at Point Prometheus Sets up Free Clinic elsewhere. Fontaine Futuristics is Seized. One would expect Fontaine's criminal minions are immediately being arrested and incarcerated. * October 14th, 1958 Suchong sees Tears. From inside the Prison ? No, the audio diaries of the Silver Fin owner seems to deny that. Elsewhere, with other evidence, the "prison" didn't happen until months after the Neptunes Bounty events (when locking up large numbers of Fontaine's minions WOULD have been done, and requiring a place to put them...). Suchong is assigned there to investigate the Tears for Ryan ... He starts getting 'observations' through other Tears (to be able to amass all this drinkable ADAM stuff and to fret about dialogs with Fink and such). * October 20-29th Suchong sees Fink, starts stealing Fink's ingestibles/Gears/Quantum Technology/Whatnot-else (does Suchong ever go through a Tear to grab stuff ? Maybe HE IS A TRANSDIMENSIONAL GOD NOW TOO !!!!!!!)) It is otherwise Amazing what he supposedly can absorb and understand (and make shit) by just looking through a hole ... ((Unfortunately, just seeing an idea is hardly 1% of the process/effort/cost to creating a working mechanism -- including the problem that all the Related/required materials/tools/knowhow may not even be available or even exist)). * Nov+Dec Vita Chamber tech being developed (Prototype? It may have been under way for a long time) and then (?) turned into a product (how exactly was testing for it done ? Another snap of the fingers creation apparently.)) Suchong in this period ALSO creates Multiple new Plasmids products, Develops 'Gears' (?) , and finds time to work on Little Sister/Protector Imprinting (ignoring that it IS a project that shouldn't even be conceived of until the months-away Civil War's ADAM shortages and corpse-pile which casualties allow Little Sister "Gatherers" to operate, and then subsequently the "Protectors" needed for them). Lets not forget he also made his own 'Tear' device too in this tiny time interval. * Mid January 1959 Suchong's (alleged) death (barely after Civil War starts). Big Daddy that shouldn't even exist yet. Little Sister 'Gatherer' that shouldn't exist yet. "Conditioning" experimentation for those that done exist yet. THIS IS TOO MANY significant elements/events being made to overlap in a VERY VERY short time, with too many instantly made technological developments and creations (AND THEN INTO WORKING PRODUCTS) - ALL being done shown shoehorned into a timespan WHICH didn't really NEED to be so short. So THERE WE ARE MADE TO ASSUME THAT Suchong did EVERYTHING you ever heard of - He is now a Universal Genius - Scientist AND Engineer : ALL Infinites BS's 'Quantum' Tears fantasy crap (including building his own working device and quantum particles), supposedly handy now to incorporate into the Vita-Chamber (Quantum Entanglement stuff or NOT (?) -- that which previously (BS2) to Suchong is only "Bullshit !!!" ) Sorry, things don't work that way in the real world, and Rapture BioShock is NOT supposed to be Fantasy-based (this crap really sent it off into unreality/illogic-land ... Infinite BS Fantasy Contamination). --- --- --- '''Vengeance is Mine : Elizabeth's part in the BaS story is nothing but her malicious plot of revenge. Portrayed as a crusade to 'save' Sally, it completely overlooks the thousands of people's deaths caused directly by Elizabeth's actions. Even the final 'saving' results are unlikely - Jack is now supposed to finally save Sally, but the high odds are that he himself (YOU) would have Harvested her, or she would have been killed by Splicers whom Elizabeth empowered through the chaos of an Atlas led Civil War. If she supposedly saw (with some godlike prescience) all the real future of Rapture SHE is making happen, then that makes her equal in evil to Comstock. It is that simple. Somebody (certain writers) never learned that 'stupidly contrived character' is not the equivalent of 'complex deep character'. ---- ---- ---- LETS HAVE SOME FUN : Twists - Anybody can Twist a Story with Illogical Fantasy Bullshit ... ''' : BaS Elizabeth (arrives wearings her oldtime dress and conveniently immediately finds a replacement) popping into Rapture. WHICH version of Elizabeth is THIS now? : * '''Homicidal maniac Elizabeth from some other dimension ? * Old Elizabeth fresh from destroying New York? OR * Elizabeth from the dimension where noone has an IQ over 60 ?? Really she would be about as much a 'fish out of water' as YOU would be dropping into Rapture or 1893/1912 (BTW, shouldn't SHE be Superposition Collapsing and reacting to being dead/never existing/someone-else and her head exploding/melting or somesuch ?) If they REALLY want to break Canon, then have a scene where she knifes Sofia Lamb to death while fighting over a Lipstick - "NO THATS MY DEAD MACKEREL GREY-PINK, BITCH!!!!", and thus changing Raptures future. *OR* Going bat-shit crazy on Atlas's ass with a rotary chainsaw thing ... that could be just as good. --- --- --- Boxhead (BaSx Splicer), Hmmmm ''' : Its one way to hide/transform the humanity of some of the targets you mass-murdered/slaughtered in the game (Ryan wouldn't execute those criminals, but YOU did so willingly and with great enthusiasm - didn't you ??). Same for many of those 'Police' in Columbia - those ones wearing that pointless padding/armor ( ... and JUST remember, *YOU* were the homicidal invader there). That (Boxhead shape) also may have cost significantly less game company work to create/detail (instead of a Splicer face with better geometry and animations - faces ARE hard to have them 'look right' in games). Its DlC ... Wearing a wood box with eyeholes/slits -- A 'looks good' overrode DOESNT WORK STUPID (a chronic problem in this DLC game and its awful BS parent). --- --- --- '''The BaS DLC "Columbia-ized" Rapture : In 1893 people were just getting used to indoor plumbing and flush toilets... --- --- --- Columbia Coulda Been A BIG Boat !!! --- --- --- Tears Are Now Appearing In Rapture (Breaking Out All Over) ''' : Why ? Because (just one) Comstock originally reverted to Booker and went to Rapture (and then (one) Elizabeth followed, thus bringing even more 'Tears'???) ? So does that mean that everywhere else the Tear portal machine was used (Ex- which Fink must've used alot in very MANY places) various random Tears start appearing in THOSE places now too (just like all over Columbia -- so many that you can't take three steps without walking into one) ? * So, pretty soon a plague virus flows through from another dimension * Or a Phaser armed Romulan or a Robotic Terminator comes looking for Elizabeth, * Or a Tear opens inside the Sun and million degree plasma flows into Columbia/Rapture incinerating it instantly ???? * Booker's cleaning lady, from his 1912 Private Eye office, comes through to Rapture, and becoming 'Tear-shocked' batshit insane, is shot by Sullivan when she menaces him with her mop ??? * Add the fun with Suchong supposedly starting to use HIS 'Tear' machine too (( '' Though how ever HE has managed to create THAT machine so magically-easy and fast, this all was ridiculously done, as just about every other things Suchong and Fink were shown involved with, in the story '' )). In this game, too many previously unmentioned events have been added into a period in Rapture ALREADY chock full of events. Even events within the Neptunes Bounty Shootout to New Years time interval (defined in the previous games) were ALREADY too tightly packed, and NOW (BaSx) its been done so much as to be utterly ridiculous. * Sander Cohen visits Caligula through a Tear, and "they get on famously" ... (lots of potential for MMORPG Player Creativity on this form of Splicer Delusion.) * Tears like in the game 'Portal', except weird different things can happen, and more weird places on the other side over and over. * Barney, the Purple Dinosaur, sucked through a Tear to be disemboweled by a Spider Splicer ... the possibilities are endless. ---- --- --- --- '''A Department Store : Fontaine's Department Store - what a fluster cluck of absurdities... First, its a 'mall' with lots of other businesses owned by other Rapturites (even Ryan, improbably). Of course, making it "Fontaine's" makes it OK then to 'sink' it -- with NO significant issues of the infringement on the property rights of dozens of other Citizens, and ALL the Employees of the stores ( Remember, Ryan is not using 'War Measures', yet. The Civil War hasn't been begun yet with the massacre at Kashmir's ). BTW, Fontaine'e Store, if disconnected from its Utilities, would immediately find itself without electricity, heat, and air (but then lets not let logic intrude into this). In reality such a 'floating' designed building would vibrate from water currents, even with multitudes of tiedowns and very strong guy-wiring trying to hold it still. Unbalanced, it would try to tilt, even rollover. Two adjacent additional sections grouped together just amplifies all these 'floating' issues (including amplifying turbulance and concentrating the force of water currents). Cutting it loose should have tossed-about everything inside thoroughly (and maybe had it lurch and collide with the adjacent buildings). Instead we have quite pristine building/store contents shown in-game (Yeah right, the Splicers straightened up the place ...). Dont Ever Allow 'Artists' To Design ANYTHING Your Life Depends On --- --- --- Particles Is Particles : The Lutece Particle (stolen from Columbia) is supposed to keep things suspended at a fixed height. Wouldn't activating it make the BaS2 "Fonatines" building float past Rapture and go up to where Columbia would have been (around 15,000 to 30,000 feet in the air) ? OR does it only float at a FIXED position ??? SO what then causes the Fontaine building to rise (and so precisely) ??? How do you even 'MOVE' a Particle if it is 'Fixed in Place' ???? The QUANTUMZ IS PROGRAMMIBULL ... (( '' Too much faux-science Buzz-Word-Slinging , too little of it being logical or even consistent or plain non-bullshit -- THEY DONT EXPLAIN IT, CUZ THEY CANT EXPLAIN IT'' )) BTW - This "Fixed Position In Space" Is A Problematic Issue : The Earth is rotating, moving through the Solar System, and Sol Through the Galaxy, and the Galaxy through the Universe. SO 'Fixed' would have you shooting off at 1000000+ MPH in some direction IF this 'Fixed' thing was actually true. Thus this stated 'float' mechanism apparently does whatever the writers want (when needed for their Fantasy story), instead of working for the reasons they claim, without any connection to REAL Physics or Science. (( '' Apparently there originally was in the 'merged' days of game concept the idea that quantum uncertain state had ALL of Columbia be one big Tear thing, with it time-slipping constantly from somewhere else, and thus 'not falling' -- or some other bullshit like that. The 'Merged' was to be the new 'Splicers' creating thing (for your warped/crazy opponents, and thus deserving of your mass-murdering them.) '' )) Only one Lutece Particle is all that is needed ? NO, A whole friggin Lutece floaty MACHINE - it is kinda a bit much for Elizabeth to haul that back to Rapture, or make up the needed machine herself. Oh, she just used Tears to steal stuff ? And when was that ? And when did she become a Quantum Engineer ????? Oh, she used Suchong's machine now ? Modified it, did she??? Did it have Floatyness in its specs ??? - Oh thats right, it WAS for "Tears" (which also CAN DO ANYTHING). Boy these machines are SO magical in their abilities (and Suchong, of course, cranked his own out in mere weeks in that cockamamie timeline) ... And I wonder : What happens when a Lutece Particle goes THROUGH a TEAR -- instant annihilation of THAT Universe ??? Did 'god' Elizabeth HEAR the death Scream of those billions of people as their bodies/minds melted - AND did she even care ? Revenge apparently is the only thing she cares about... Such Evil. Kill the Evil Girl and Wipe Away Your Debts !!!! Silver bullets in that Gun the Luteces gave Booker ??? ' In The End, It Makes You Think : Shouldn't they have shaped the game around the "Hokum' Particle ? ' --- --- --- This Weird Kludged "Particle" Use Elizabeth Does : It is presented as too simplistic/incomplete to do something so very precise (as in moving/'docking' a whole building and somehow then connecting it back to Rapture (??)). I'm sure Suchong was working on some handy Particle Control mechanisms that were just left lying about ... Yeah, that's how it was done .... Its simply Weak 'That Will BE Neat' story, thrown together without any care (AND they coulda added another hour's playtime by having Elizabeth go BACK through already created terrain to fetch a few more bits or data ( or whatever) and face some additional spawned Splicer mobs. Remember there also was that Machine Suchong built by just seeing the outside of the Lutece's old machine (or did he get/steal blueprints and the many engineering reports that must've been conveniently lying about for him to read/photo/grab/whatever)?? AND THEN he built it, tested, and made work in mere weeks... Amazing wasn't he. So the few times Suchong talked to Fink, had he got the low-down on the whole technology (got a hold of a copy of Sinclair's "Quantumz For Dummies") and then set out to make his very own working model ? (( '' Isn't BAD Fantasy so easy - any ole absurd thing just by writing it ... '' )) ??? The rising building then Joining so nicely to the rest of Rapture so that Atlas can just Waltz through a passage back into Rapture ??? Really ?? It IS kinda HARD to 'join up'/connect with machinery created specifically for deep water pressure environment (when Rapture was abuilding). It IS rather *IMPOSSIBLE* to do it to some damaged/broken off/sealed up passages, which were abandoned/destroyed when the Prison escape routes were being eliminated). SO lets Add DERP-Magic to Elizabeth's god-like powers. All so ('cuz the plot') idiotic, when Atlas need only take a Bathysphere to escape -- like the one that Lizzie got there with Booker in the first place. Nah, that wouldn't make for a good enuf 'scene' ... MORONIC HACKED TOGETHER PLOT COMPLICATIONS, THY NAME IS D L C ' --- --- --- '''Atlas Threatens Elizabeth with a Trans-Orbital Lobotomy... Oh yes ??? ' : Riiight.... Another one of these stupid things to dress up the DLC - WHERE did this Utter Crap™ come from ? I guess it is politically incorrect (or the game writers too squeamish) to revisit Fontaine/Atlas's usual techniques for threatening/coercing people/questioning - the good ole "pair of pliers and a blowtorch" just wasn't sophisticated enough. That *NOW* it is Brain Surgery in place of good old painful violence/torture thuggery. Apparently this is all leftovers from some of those dim Infinite BS ideas (Well, it was the third-stringers from that crew who did this 'pile' also, no ?) I could just hear that meeting -- "Hey, lets have Atlas threaten her with a Trans-Orbital Lobotomy !!!!" "Yeah, yeah , thats the ticket !!!!" ... I'd hate to see what other stuff they actually crossed-out on that Denny's Napkin. * Edward G Robinson : "Nyeah, Nyeah. Take this Trans-Orbital Lobotomizin, coppers !!!"" * James Cagney (White Heat) : " Look Ma !! King of the Trans-Orbital Lobotomy !!!!" ... KaBooooom * The Trans-Orbital Lobotomy scene in Scarface (just like the one in the Godfather where they 'fix' Fredo)... * SO You want a Trans-Orbital Lobotomy? Well DO YA PUNK!!! (Dirty Harry aims his scalpel) * Lassie gives Little Jimmy A Trans Orbital Lobotomy (such a smart dog). Gad. --- --- --- 'Canon Fodder (Everyone Does It !!) ' : I see in the BaS DLC that Ryan's Security has been converted to '' 'Faceless Minions' '' (easier to justify the murderous game violence..) just like in much of Infinite BS. But, but ... most of em aren't Splicers ? - so they couldn't quite have the 'usual' game industry approved excuse (remember that slaughtering mutants/zombies is OK) as used for the previous Rapture games (unfortunately no Nazis available ... Oh wait I forgot, that's what the writers tried to turn Ryan and Individualism into ...). BTW - Elizabeth IS assisting Criminals to escape (( and NO, Atlas's bunch ARE NOT "freedom fighters" - please google the words "Anarchist" and "Terrorist" ). So SHE is on the wrong side of the Law/Civilization here. Do her delusions of thinking she 'sees' the future justify it all somehow ? Wouldn't her being an all-seeing 'god' have shown her ALL the thousands of people who would DIE in Rapture because of her actions ??? (Heh, that "Bad Ending" in BS1 kinda contradicts HER 'visioned' outcome, don't it - Jack the Tyrant drinking ADAM out of Lil Sally's skull ...??? AND THIS IS supposedly 'Prime' after all... (?) You Can't Have It Both Ways Kenny. What a Hack storyteller.) --- --- --- 'What IS Reality ? ' : Remember that Elizabeth is "back from the dead" somehow in BaS2 (or is that also pre-delusion ?). She hears Booker in her head, so she's likely to have brain damage from excessive 'Truth Serum', and/or Chloroform, and who knows what else ... So is it any wonder she assists/aids-and-abets/helps-to-escape a bunch of violent murderous criminals, who will eventually ruin/destroy Rapture, killing many thousands of people, just so SHE can 'save' one child, whom she really cannot be certain will actually be saved (But but but .. SHE sees it !!! ? But what does Charles Manson 'see' in HIS head? Yep, its that ol' "saw it in my visions" legal defense ...) (She's dead Jim (for that future) and Little Sisters in Rapture have life expectancy of a goldfish dropped into boiling water ...) '''Funny, will be YOU, possibly in the previous games, "Harvesting" Sally when you played BS1 (or killed Big Sister 'Sally' in BS2 -- SORRY the FUTURE IS NOT PREWRITTEN (or what's the point of Infinite BS's plot ??? INCOHERENCY, THY NAME IS LEVINE ). - SOMETHING LOGICAL (I know, something largely avoided in BaSx ...) WOULD HAVE BEEN : Elizabeth setting out to go back in time to KILL the Luteces -- as THEY are the REAL root of this whole mess. Seriously, how hard would that be for them (Ken & Co) to think of ??? If you gotta tie it into Rapture then have Elizabeth 'bond' with a BD and bring it along back to 189x to put an end to the Lutece's terrible inter-dimensional meddling. Have the whole thing be a way to lure the Luteces into their usual meddling, so Elizabeth can Kill THEM (since she is a 'god' like they are, then she should be able to do it, no ?) With no Luteces, then Comstock is stuck doing prayer meetings until the Fraud is locked up/hung for trying to start a Political Coup ( Crazy !! So HE is the one who gets the 'Trans-Orbital Lobotomy' !!!! What goes around comes around. ). Then Booker Dewitt's baby Elizabeth can die as a small child from Measles/Influenza/Typhoid Fever like she was destined to. --- --- --- Big Daddy Kills Booker AND Elizabeth -- So Was More Hash Smoked ? ' : BaS1 Daddy protects Sally (kills Booker) but ISN'T this supposed to be BEFORE Suchong figures out the bond in BaS2 (... it IS faulty/Canon-breaking by ignoring the 'LS Bond' issues). (( '' AND Lets ignore the whole problematic "the Gatherers+Protectors DONT even exist yet" issue, at that point in time as well. '' )) Shouldn't this have the thing where the BDs (Alpha versions) treat the Little Sisters like houseplants ? WTF is a Little Sister doing in 'the Sunk' Fontaines anyway ? ((Should'nt the "sunking" have severed those Vent tubes opening the interior to the Ocean, and thus flooding 'Fontaines' and killing everyone inside immediately ???)) This game story is All WAY TOO stupidly glombed together - trying to 'tie up' the old storyline's loose-ends, but then causing huge illogical knots/breaks while attempting it. Hmm, Cohen selling Little Sisters(??) - so he sold BDs too (?) (AGAIN ignoring the 'No Reason for Gatherers Before Civil War' issue). - Lets Imagine : Did Cohen also sell his ADAM-crazed (insane) ex-associates to Fontaine Futuristics for ADAM experiments -- THAT might be an interesting plotline story - and he was paid in all the Plasmids/Tonics he could make use of) ?? Perhaps those who became TOO unstable/dangerous he would 'turn in' to Ryan Security (for their own good of course ... maybe a kickback from Sinclair for such perfect 'Test Subjects' like he did with Fontaine earlier ???). SO NOW Kidnapping children by Sander was just a hobby/art ? He probably wasn't into the 'Plaster' thing, yet. And there's no evidence of him being a 'PedoBear' type (far too controversial a subject...) He may have got ahold of some of the 'Orphans' after Fontaine's demise. BTW, it has never been disclosed what the process is to recover their normal Slug-made ADAM, or what is needed to turn THAT into something useful (it is probably not as easy as bootlegging 'bathtub' gin, but maybe not THAT far harder - at least to gather Raw ADAM). Cohen likely already has his hands full with his 'art', and wouldn't want to run a grungy Slug-Farm ('unless HE TOO is also now suddenly ALSO a GENETIC TECHNOLOGICAL GENIUS !!! '''). Instead, he would most likely 'sell them on' to other ADAM-operators in the ADAM Black Market. ("Down the River" was the bootlegger slang) - Consider What all might Sander Cohen do with them quantum "Tears" ??? Is some small Dimensional Godhood-ship possibility for him (as well) in this here plot too ????? There could be a Potential FAD for all kinds of Quantum-widgetry there, and Sander could have been 'in on the ground floor' making cash from it. --- --- --- '''Ridiculous - Thy name is Burial at Sea : Yes, lets turn up the heat in that vent and see if burning up Sally will drive her out of the vents (that scream is priceless). (( '' Seeing her shoot out of the open vent on fire would have been better -- so we need a 'Vent' Tutorial Animations for THAT '' )) Almost as good as "We have to kill Booker to 'save' him" (again). Oh yeah, 'social issues'... 'historic social issues' ... yeah that's it, social issues will set this game apart ... Magic powers come and go, but Elizabeth's delusions and evil vengefulness remain. ( Like with Jack/Booker, why are we forced to play psychotic killers in these games ??? ' ) Psychotic Killer With A Heart (''wasn't that also Hannibal Lector and his eating habits too ?? '' ) --- --- --- ' BaS DLC Fontaine's - Signs Saying : "Seized by Ryan Industries" ??? By Order Of ?? ''' : Really should be "As Ordered By The Rapture Central Council", but then the game's writers have always been kinda loose on details and vague/lacking with explanations of civics mechanisms for Rapture (Hint - Objectivism ISNT Anarchy) and frequently staging Strawmen against Capitalism and Individualism. They also had to vilify Ryan at every point to 'fool' you into following Atlas like a 'Steer to the Slaughterhouse'. Even with intimations that the 'Council' was a rubber stamp for Ryan, its authority still would be invoked for such things, at least (keeping to their weak narrative) to keep up the pretense (if not in required fact for a working system - it by necessity being REAL grounded authority). ALSO, this wasn't yet the later time in BS1 when Ryan seemed to be the only one willing to fight against Rapture's destruction. --- --- --- '''Booker's BaSx Complaint : The whole idea that people ignorantly 'Signed a Contract with Ryan Industries' (mentioned by Booker in BaSx) to be in Rapture is foolish. Its the opposite of the freedom AND RESPONSIBILITY that Rapture's philosophy embraced. You make your decision 'eyes open' and then live with it. Most semi-intelligent people would say 'hmmmm' after they were told the preliminary idea (the sales pitch Ryan gives), and wouldn't simply "Sign away their soul to the Company Store". Most people would have had (would need) the 'deal' explained to them IN FULL to be able to make such an important serious decision, which would change their lives (and Ryan wouldn't "con them", as he did NOT want people who would be a problem later). Outlining all the arrangements required by people going to Rapture -- it would be made clear it is a one-way trip (it is dim gamewriter BS that they would just 'walk off a beach', or whatever). Family, possessions, business materials/tools --- so much more HAD to be done than was ever explained in the game. Post WW2, some people might not have alot left in the World, but that doesn't make them ready to 'leap' into an unknown blindly. Similarly, Ryan would vet the potential immigrants, and desperate people would be looked at very carefully (remember that Ryan did not want unionists, communists/socialists or plain deadbeats). - I guess this is just part of the DLC writers inadequate understanding of how real people think and act. Or its the writers just not caring (( '' as in it being simply shoddy work .. it IS DLC after all '' )) about how 'Real World things work', resulting in them not representing people logically in the game. This alleged ignorantly "Signed Contract' idea for the people in Rapture (expressed by Booker) is after all NEW in the Infinitized DLC Rapture (versus whats in the 2 older games). Its their attempt to make him sound like a burnt-out 'wise guy', but only makes the writers the foolish ones. - BTW : Seriously, how many Private Investigators could a 'town' of 20000-40k people need ? What's Booker's "Day Job" ??? (And remember he's a thug/drunkard/wastrel in his original life - probably more likely to have SOLD 'Sally' to Bootleggers to be an ADAM-Slug-slave -- and it would be funny if his behavior was ALL an act while he figured out how to 'con' Elizabeth to his advantage -- see 'twists' are SO easy to do ...) --- --- --- The Whole Elizabeth 'god' Thing ' : Magic Pinky - so there is Comstock's/Booker's/Fink's/Suchong's dandruff/skin cells that must've got/gone through some Tears to somewhere -- to turn ALL OF THEM into inter-dimensional 'gods' too ?? Yes, it IS the same (and maybe not THIS universe, but remember there are INFINITE more ... So THAT is quite likely (using the game's own 'logic') that there are INFINITE Dimensional godz out there of every shape and color (Sander Cohen as a Dimensional god - that's a frightening thought - might account for some of the killer/evil clown sightings we hear about, no ?) So that whole game-used-explanation should LOGICALLY be applied CONSISTENTLY, no ? They coulda done something with THAT, instead of RETCONing/trashing a whole lotta Rapture's story/Canon/Lore. As it is, the BaSx plot is ALL AS LOGICAL AS A BAD 1960's SITCOM THEME/PLOT Maybe the sequel can be a 'god' Booker coming back to eliminate the 'god' Elizabeth who is screwing up all the alternate universes, while she is thinking/assuming she is making things better (and maybe to finally get rid of those #@%$@#! meddling Luteces as well). --- --- --- '"Code Yellow" - a Secondary Conditioning Fontaine had Suchong Put on Jack ': Personally I would have made it "Protocol Yellow" to make it less likely to be triggered by accident (or maybe "Cumquat Yellow" or "Code Milky Green" would be even better). "Yellow Mellow" might have been cute. WHAT ? It is something in the earlier game ( BS1 ) which shows that Fontaine had his act together -- a smart operator who looks ahead. The BaSx Canon breakage shows Fontaine not even having secured the WYK 'Ace in the Hole' (( '' or as I call it - "The Turd in the Feeble Story" '' )), which was an absurd Canon departure, when it is compared to everything previously shown about Fontaine's careful preparations, execution, and clever "Plan B's" for his 'Cons'. Maybe that whole Jack Gambit should have been called "Inside Straight", as it was a longshot with all its absurd complexity and many failure-prone risks (and a sign of how desperate Fontaine was at that point in time). How did Fontaine have "Code Yellow" to use later (Oh Yes, Elizabeth retrieved and gave Fontaine the "Project 'Screw Ryan', Instruction Manual" -- just before he crushed her skull). Seriously WE NEED a redo of the ENTIRE BaSX episodes - *mucho fixo* is required to restore the Canon to acceptable and logical form. - Sorry, NOT "Prime" Ken. (What did Levine care about quality when this was his last gig and there was money to be made/contractual requirements to be met for producing that DLC, and consistency wasn't an issue of any importance/priority by that point) ??? Taking care to NOT break Canon takes a little effort and skill -- its a case of basic respect for the Players, and not merely being a careless hack story writer/developer/manager, out for the CA$H. --- --- --- ' That "Peeping Tom" Plasmid Seemed Just a Bit too Contrived (of course included just to work in the Elizabeth-only 'Stealth' theme of BaS2) ''' : So instead of employing real stealth (peeking around corners, being surprised and such, and maybe a new "lean" shooting action), the designers just gave you See-Targets-Through-The-Wall convenience. SO LOTS of game potential is eliminated just to facilitate a dumbed-down lowered-average Player ability. (( '' Well that's par for a Infinite BS team design. '' )) A 'Tonic' product sold in Rapture ??? Not sure what Ayn Rand would say about breaking the common Privacy social mores/freedoms, and 'for a buck' (when even the police shouldn't have it). Depending on how close to the time of the Kashmir Incident's destabilization of Rapture this was developed, there would have been some Marketed counter-measures (besides that 'line your walls with lead' stupidity thing). Think something like : '''The Sinclair Brand Electro-Magnetic Inviso-Light Emitter (solution created via his Persephone 'Think Tank' ?) -- ITS SO bright in the non-visible spectrum that it would destroy the eyes of any 'Peeping Tom' user (using the right frequencies outside visible light, so it wouldn't effect normal people when deployed in the customer's own private 'protected' space). Some EXPENSIVE Tonic/Plasmid might be required to regenerate your eyesight back ... A less destructive version would 'flash' bright and fast enough to obscure everything, AND maybe be tuned to give the 'Peeper' a epileptic seizure (and make them crap their pants). SEE, Not much imagination or time was required for THAT idea. It is also kinda hard to scientifically justify (like that Minervas Den Gravity Well thing) when there is NO biological equivalent (no existing organism or workable biological tissue which sees in X-rays OR projects X-rays to penetrate solid walls). SO what alternate explanation ? - It is really some kind of hyper hearing/sonar (dolphin/whale/bat analogy) ? And the user just thinks they see a person's outlined location through blocking objects ? Can Elizabeth, being 'mental' and wholly delusional about this all, be the real story here ? Another (maybe) more logical game mechanism might have been : "The X-Ray Research Camera" - a device which in-game would have to be used with a narrow obscured view, and with a dangerous delay when the Player has to switch to a weapon (so that it wouldn't become too much a crutch by being used all the time so perfectly). Actually, the original 'Research Cameras' would/could have employed similar 'seeing through' technology to spot a targets Plasmid tissue irregularities, those typical of types of Splicer targets, to allow classifying them. --- --- --- WHAT CAN BE SALVAGED (From this sloppy broken pile of DLC #@%T) ??? ''' : Easy : It is simply (no Ken) NOT "PRIME". As simple as that. All kinds of weird aberrational dimensions existed under the 'Elizabeth' context gamewriter's assumptions (no doubt being even more freaky/screwed-up with Elizabeth's/Luteces' meddling crossovers). BaS was part of the Infinite BS related subset -- an infinitely small number of an '''infinitely LARGE set of timelines/dimensions/universes. That is *IF* we, for the sake of amusement, allow that Faux/Fantasy Quantumz premise (which is a largely rejected hypothesis made by only a very few THEORETICAL 'scientists' who couldn't come up with anything more clever). Another Easy Solution : Splicer's Fever Dream - demented delusions of some Splicer named Booker. No multiple universes exist - it is just some pseudo-science flummery from some B-grade movie a Splicer saw before imbibing that last gamma-grade Bootlegged ADAM swill. Market/High Street scenes - fine (when sized not so absurdly), but ditch the Kinetoscopes (unless they now show 'Pron' (some unsophisticated one-man companies product) ). Those huge Airy interiors could do with a little (or alot) trimming back, to eliminate all that poorly utilized space (that all should be shown to have been better/realistically utilized -- empty Malls which sell virtually nothing quickly cease to exist). Fontaine's Department Store ? An outlying warehouse is more appropriate as a temporary 'lockup' prison, and would be used only for 'low risk' inmates. Hardcases would be chained up in the halls of Persephone (when there wasn't yet enough cell room ...). Splicer Terrorists/criminals would be drained of their ADAM by the new child facilitated 'Extractors' (that's a helpful advancement for later). We could have a 'logical' SUPERVISED version of proper imprisonment of Fontaine's thugs (totally gone would be the ridiculous/stupid rampaging Splicers in Fontaines, getting rid of that whole incredibly illogical situation of Splicers running loose in a Mall). Have Fontaine (as Atlas) desperately pretending to be 'a common fisherman', and denying being part of the "Smuggling gang", to eventually be let go (as per the Law) at the end of the Sullivan Investigation. And sorry, NO to Atlas/Fontaine suddenly having a bunch of half-insane Splicers brown-nosing him - it would be more about him keeping his head down til he got away. (This all supposedly was to start happening in the weeks following the "Neptunes Bounty Shootout"). The only "Sunk" is in the Rapture's Press - headlines following the Story of the takedown of "Rapture's Biggest Threat". The big story is of Criminal Thugs getting ready to shoot up and takeover Rapture, having been eliminated by the brave City Authorities and Citizen's Militia. The surviving miscreants and conspirators were then rounded up to face society's justice. Afterwards the City breathed a sigh of relief (and a public demand to send those criminals to the deepest prison). Suchong is not to be some Universal Genius (too unrealistic/fantastic for all the things heaped upon him now). All the Quantum stuff is "Bullshit" to him, as it IS (was) according to the BS1 Canon. He also manages to live loooong afterwards (NOT dead via Daddy ... it needs a bit of adjustment for that BS2 plot inconsistency). He is shown to go on to be influential in further ADAM technologies, and the Big Daddy (Protector) development/operations (and later of that Pheromone thing - which was very stupid for BaS to have introduced so early in the timeline - regurgitated out of laziness at the wrong time). The only 'Quantum' stuff is actually (to be proper Sci-Fi) just advertising hype for the Vita Chambers. Elizabeth is just some ADAM-addled bimbo (an associate of Sander Cohen's and his "cocktails" ...), a person that has strange delusions, and turns out to be just another one of Fontaine/Atlas's dupes/victims. Her journey to 'Columbia' is really just a drug-addled ride on "Journey To The Surface". She is killed by Atlas/Fontaine when her rantings get too close to the truth for his comfort. Microwave Radar Ranges (real product) are used to cook food (a great technological achievement with consumer items in the 50s). As a gun - Getting the target to stay still while you 'microwave' them for 60 seconds (120 for popcorn) must be problematic. The 'ammo' for it is particularly funny/laughable/dim (it is almost like the Poodle joke) ? Better to just have a super-soaker filled with Chili Pepper Spray or high-mol Acid/Caustic. Many things in the game seem to be alot of bad/lame ideas adopted in a great hurry (HOW DID they all fit on that Denny's napkin ? Did the Writer's brains run out of 'ammo' when they were creating this stuff ? ) SO (in that touching scene of a Little Sister 'helping' that half dead Big Daddy), are Big Daddies now 'just using' Little Sisters for their ADAM 'Fix' .... ??? That BaS scene was a unique situation (kinda hard to recreate/instill through a Response Behavioral Conditioning process, no ???) instead of the previously (repeatedly) SEEN relationship between BD and LS (which we saw in the original untainted games). Otherwise, you could imagine a Big Daddy hard up for his Fix dragging a protesting Little Sister around and virtually forcing it to 'Harvest Angels' (or else ...) -- shoving her little face into the guts of a dead Splicer - THAT would be horrific. Little Sisters can still feel pain, and IF after being maltreated by a few ADAM-desperate Big Daddies, you wouldn't be seeing the friendly behavior like we saw in the Real BioShock games. Anyway, in that BaSx plot : Suchong is killed/hiding, Elizabeth is soon dead, Sally is a brain damaged tyke, so there is nobody who knows about this particular 'Pimp' bonding-process for it to be adopted/applied -- even for the failed Alpha bonding tests. So the original 'bond' relation has nothing to do with this "Gimme the ADAM" BD pimping. Feeding this concocted scene back to the Elizabeth/Songbird bonding, it begs the question : With that big breathing tube to get caught on things and so easily ripped-out, shouldn't Songbird be quickly dead in MOST of the parallel universes ??? (Perhaps he is. Not that it really makes all that difference to the rest of the plot.) BaSx Early Gatherers and Protectors ? Skip it - it is all irrelevant in our MMORPG, as that all happened much later on the timeline (the BS2 glitch with Eleanor+BD is easily patched). Kennyboi made that dim "Its Prime" statement/tweet long after the fact. And that, perversely, WHEN it would have really been the MOST LOGICAL thing for it ALL to be in some weird Alternate Dimension, far far away, in the multiverse (utilizing those multi-dimensionalz, which that whole Infinite BS Fantasy storyline was allegedly based around ... and where this Elizabeth character was said to have come from). Creepy Splicer Dreams can cover just about any/all of it, to flush this messy badly written crap away from our MMORPG Canon. --- --- --- It Still Can Be Fun (A MMORPG Sidegame - Fontaine's Imprisonment) ''' : Imagine the box on the 'Boxhead' Splicers spinning when you have a near miss (either you or another Splicer shooting or 'whacking' them, and them not able to see for a while with curses while they attempt to get their eyeslot lined up again.) Add amusing 'Bonk' noises of course ... Imagine a cowardly Atlaas (Or "Mike Finnegan" being the name he uses) running from the Splicers who are terrorizing that Prison -- the Insanos he himself had enabled by earlier feeding them his 'quick and dirty' Combat Plasmids ... kinda '''Poetic). Left to the Outlaw World they wanted (one without laws they reject), the inmates are abusing and killing each other. That is until Ryan discovered the plot to make Terrorist attacks on Rapture by Atlas's compatriots still 'on the loose', which gave Ryan the authority/mandate to cleanout the remaining Fontaine thugs. Atlas (hiding in some deep hole there) can still escape to do his damage to Rapture later, but is finally defeated by Ryan's own "Twist" (and the ironic and poetic using of Fontaine's own Pawn (Jack) now to kill Fontaine). --- --- --- --- --- . .